Everybody Seems so Famous
by avisthecyrus
Summary: Bella moves from her lame small town to LA because she gets discovered! What happens when she meets the handsome Cullen brothers and Edward wants to date her!
1. Party in the USA

Everybody Seems so Famous

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Party in the USA. But I had the idea one day to combine my favorite song with my favorite book so I hope you guys like it!

Chapter One - Party in the USA

"Please discontinue use of electronic devices and store them as we prepare for landing." I heard the pilot say over the speaker. I took the headphones out of my ears and turned off the song that I had recorded myself singing a couple days earlier. I knew it would be the perfect summer anthem, all I needed was a record deal. First, I needed a meeting though, but I would worry about that later because nothing could stop me now. We were almost to Los Angeles and I was shaking with excitement.

"Bella, that guy over there keeps staring at me. You think he wants an autograph?" Charlie ran his hands through his feathered hair, looking hopeful.

I rolled my eyes and stole a glance at the guy Charlie was referring to. The man in seat 6F definitely had a smile just for Charlie, but not for the reason he thought. My dad had one hit in the early 80's and ever since then he thought everyone recognized and loved him. I wondered how he was going to take it when I made it big, as I knew I eventually would. That was why we were moving from Nashville to LA- so that I could become a star that my dad and I both knew I would be.

I hopped off the plane at LAX and on the way to baggage claim, I started checking out the scene at the airport. A shabby looking man jumped in front of me yelling, "welcome to the land of fame excess!"

"Whoa," I said as I backed away slowly.

As we waited for our suitcases to come out, I kicked my red Converse at the baggage cart, silently wishing they were stilettos like the other girls around me were wearing. They made classy clicking noises against the tiled floor and I wished I had googled LA style before I got dressed this morning.

"Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?" I heard a girl standing near me whisper to her friend.

"She's gotta be from outta town," her friend whispered back, throwing a dirty look in my direction.

It was going to be hard without my girls. This _definitely_ wasn't Nashville.

It was only my first day in California, and I was already doubting that I could fit in. My torn jean shorts and gray cardigan had nothing on the designer clothes that these girls were wearing. Even their luggage was designer. I put my sunglasses on and started humming to myself as I watched the bags go around the carousel.

Once Charlie and I had gathered all of our bags, we walked out the sliding doors and tried to find a taxi. All around us were these men with cameras, yelling and screaming. I quickly realized that they were paparazzi, and unfortunately they were not taking my picture... yet. I tried to play it cool as I looked around trying to figure out whose picture they were taking to take. Wow, everybody seemed so famous. My tummy was turning and I felt kind of homesick. It was too much pressure, and I was finally starting to get nervous.

We jumped in a cab and I started to take in the sights as we drove through Los Angeles for the first time. I looked to the right and I saw the Hollywood sign. This was all so crazy! In my excitement, I rolled down the window and stuck my head out, sucking in a breath of smoggy air. I couldn't believe I was actually here! I smiled up at Charlie. He just twirled his mustache and grinned back.

"Turn the radio up! I love this song!" I yelled to the taxi-man.

I threw my hands up because they were playing my song. Suddenly, I knew I was going to be okay. I started singing along, loving it when the cabbie's mouth hung open in shock. Everyone was always surprised by my awesome singing voice. "Are you a singer?" he asked me. I just nodded my head like 'yeah' and kept singing along.

After what seemed like a short drive up the coast, we pulled up to where we would be living. As I got out, I felt everyone was staring at me again, just like at the airport.

"Hey wait!" the taxi-man yelled to me as I got my bag out of the trunk. I went to the passenger window and leaned in. He handed me a silver sharpie and asked me to sign his dashboard. "You're going to be so famous one day and everyone will want to ride in my cab!"

If they weren't looking before, everybody was definitely looking at me now. I signed my name, _Bella Swan_, in perfect cursive_- _just like I had practiced since I was old enough to hold a pen.

With my bag in hand, I followed Charlie into our seafront house. He had made a lot of money from that one hit single, and we could definitely afford a lot more than anyone would guess. He always offered to get me better clothes, but I preferred the understated farm look, until now. The house was completely furnished. I had just found my room and was unzipping my luggage when I heard the doorbell ring.

I opened the door to see a girl about my age with long, silky blonde hair. I wanted to reach out and touch it, but I kept my hands to myself. This reminded me that I wanted to get extensions. I absently touched my own hair. I looked at her hands and realized she was holding a pie and looking extremely bored.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie. My mom told me to bring you this pie. She saw you come in."

I eyed the banana cream while the blonde sized me up. "It doesn't really look like you need it though," she continued, arching an eyebrow at me. "It seems you're already storing some snacks for later in your cheeks."

My eyes widened in shock. "Swallow, chipmunk, the food supply won't run out during winter." I was completely speechless, but somehow I managed to get some words out.

"My name is Bella, my dad, Charlie, and I just moved here from Nashville. Thanks for the pie," I reached for it. "I'm sure Charlie will enjoy it." I smiled as I closed the door, trying to be pleasant, which was harder than it seemed. I huffed and took the pie into the kitchen. I didn't see Charlie anywhere around, so I went back upstairs and continued to unpack my clothes. All of my flannel shirts were wrinkled, but that didn't really bother me. As I put my clothes away, I started to feel anxious about what people at school would be wearing.

I would be going to Northumblerand High. It was going to be a big change from the small school I attended in Nashville, I just hoped that I would be able to make some friends. I started humming and shaking my hips to the song in my mind, I knew it would be a hit one day. I grabbed my brush off of my dresser and started singing into it, belting out lyrics as they came to me. I heard the door open, I quickly jumped up and looked at Charlie in the doorway. He was laughing at me. I blushed and looked at the floor.

"Bells, you're going to be famous some day with a set of pipes like that. I know that this move was worth it." I laughed, following him downstairs, still holding the hairbrush. I threw it onto the couch and walked into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator door. Of course there was nothing in it yet. "Dad? Do you want to order some food? We don't have anything in the fridge." He mumbled some response that I could not make out, but I heard him dialing numbers on his cell phone so I figured he had taken care of it. I plopped down onto the couch and turned on the television. I would relax and enjoy tonight before I had to start school tomorrow.


	2. Start All Over

Everybody Seems so Famous

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I'd be rich and dating Justin Bieber right now.

Chapter Two- Start all Over

~Monday morning~

I got up early so that I could catch some waves before school. Today would be my first day at Northumberland High, and I thought that surfing before class would be the perfect way to relax my body. I hadn't ever surfed before, but I didn't think that it could be that hard. Those people with blonde hair could do it, and they seemed ditzy.

I grabbed a board from the back of the house and walked down to the beach. I didn't know if the waves were too big to ride, but I committed and jumped into the water. I paddled out and hopped up, and I was surfing! I could hear people cheering for me and I was so proud of myself. As I neared the beach, I started to shake my booty.

After catching a few waves, I went back into the house, showered and got ready for school. I could hear Charlie strumming at a guitar downstairs. I started to dance and sing along with what he was playing. I would have to remember to ask him about it later, we could write a hit song from that.

I glanced down at my phone and saw that I had a text from James. "Good luck." I deleted the message and put my phone in my pocket. This reminded me why I wanted to come here so badly, he makes me want to forget and start all over, which I was finally doing. I was going to start a new school, make new friends, and of course, become famous (and maybe shove it in his face a little).

I grabbed my backpack and walked out to Charlie's brand new car. After a couple minutes, I wasn't so patient anymore so I honked the horn a couple times. He came running out with a slice of toast in his mouth. Charlie started the car and pulled onto the street. I turned up the radio to see what was popular here in California. Of course it had to be James' song, "Honey". I shut it off without even thinking because between his text this morning and hearing his voice just now, I was starting to feel nauseous.

"Hey Bells, I liked that song!" I rolled my eyes.

"There aren't even any lyrics, Dad! Homeboy needs to get a thesaurus or something instead of singing 'honey honey honey oh' and 'honey honey honey no' over and over again."

Deep down, I knew I'd have the song stuck in my head all day. That stupid boy was making so much money with his cheesy song about me. If he really thought I'd always be his, he was insane.

Luckily, Charlie ignored my outburst instead of interrogating me about it. It was so frustrating how James always managed to creep into my thoughts!

I sighed dramatically. I couldn't believe there was a time when I would have taken advice on lyrics from him. His songs were just so... repetitive.

We had dated for a couple months back in Nashville, right around the time that he started getting attention from some videos he posted on YouTube. When we first got together, it was fantastic and romantic. It was such a big surprise when James got a record deal, and I was jealous, of course. He wanted me to come with him on tour and be his background singer, but I ain't nobody's background singer. I am a leading lady.

When I told him no, he decided he still wanted to be in charge of my career. James knew where I kept the journal with my lyrics, and one day when I went to write some down, I saw that most of my brilliant songs had been edited. In his handwriting. That was when I had enough of him and broke things off.

_"James, I don't think this is working out."_

_"Girl, quit playing."_

_"I think we should be just friends."_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"It's over. I'm sorry."_

_I couldn't bear the heartbroken look on his face, so I walked away. That was the last time I saw James._

I don't think he ever really got over me, he kept calling and asking to get back together. He made me want to forget. It was so easy for him to disrupt me. I couldn't complain, I had loved James at one point and as I kept reminding myself, I was starting all over.

We finally pulled up to the school. I looked over at Charlie, his hair was brushed out and he was petting his mustache, a habit he did when he was nervous. "Everything is going to be alright, Dad. I'll make friends." The look on his face told me that he didn't think it wouldn't be so easy.

"Bella, these children aren't like the ones in Nashville. I have a feeling they will be, um, not as nice." I gulped and looked down at my clothes. I remembered the looks I got yesterday at the airport. I don't think that my kicks would be so fabulous here.

"See you in a few hours, Dad." _If I survive_, I added silently as I hopped out of the car.

Charlie was right. Walking up the steps to my new school felt like I was walking out of a fire and into a fire again. Another chance to get burned. I pushed my hesitation aside along with the front doors to Northumberland High. I guess I was finally ready to start.

Start all over.

.

Thanks for reading! Leave me reviews, I LOVE THEM.


	3. I Got Nerve

Everybody Seems so Famous  
Chapter 3 - I Got Nerve

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did it would be a musical.

Sorry it takes a while for me to get my chapters out. I have so many things going on. I need to keep up with all the Miley and Disney news before I can do anything else! And I may or may not be going through a crisis right now. MIAM BROKE UP.

Please review! Reviews feed my addiction and cheer me up, especially now since MIAM is dunzo

* * *

The first couple classes of the day went by excruciatingly slow. I wish I had worn a watch, but it didn't really go with my outfit. People seemed to give me strange looks every time I walked into a classroom. That's okay though, I know who I am. I would never run away when life gets bad. I knew I just had to keep on truckin'.

It was finally lunch time; I went through the line and loaded up on some delicious treats. I have the body other girls die for. Actually, it's all the dancing I do that gives me my fabulous bod. Haters gonna hate. After I pay, I pick up my tray and look around for a seat. I see that rude blonde haired girl, Rosalie sitting at a table with a bunch of people. As I passed her table, she looked up at me. I swear I saw her right eye twitch. I know what she's like, I know what she thinks, and I wasn't afraid to stare her down until she blinked, but I decided against that on my first day. Instead I smiled sweetly at her and continued on.

Suddenly a rodent sized girl popped up in front of me. I tried to keep my cool, but I was a little shaken up.

"Hi, you're the new girl right? My name is Alice! I'm a junior here. I think you're in some of my morning classes. I've been dying to talk to you. OHHH LOVE THOSE SHOES! I can foresee that cowboy boots will be in this season." My mouth gradually dropped open as this girl continued to talk, if that is what it is called. She was speaking so fast, she wasn't even breathing!

"Um, yeah. My name is Bella. I just moved here from Tennessee." I replied.

"Awesome! I'm totally going to throw you a party tonight in honor of you joining us at school!" I raised my eyebrow. A party? On a Monday? I think I was experiencing something called a culture shock.

"Oh, that sounds great. I'll have to check with my big poppa to make sure that I can go. You know how parentons are?" Her blank stare told me she had no idea what I was talking about "Uh, yeah, I'll be there!"

"Fantastic!" She sure did like her adjectives. "You and I are going to go shopping after school. I know you don't drive, I saw your 'big poppa' drop you off this morning. We can take my car. We need to get you some new outfits, so you blend a little more."

Shopping really was the last thing I wanted to do, but I knew I needed to make friends. I agreed to go shopping with her. She dashed away and I went looking for a seat where I could eat my lunch. Just as I was about to sit down, the bell rang. GOSH DARN IT. I really wanted to enjoy my mango berry smoothie.

My afternoon classes we're incredibly boring, Alice saw me during Calculus and waved me down. She looked like she was trying to direct a jumbo jet onto a runway. I shrugged and joined her at her desk. In the middle of class I see a neatly folded piece of paper pushed in my direction. I discreetly open it up, there were four drawings, all of me, in different clothing. I laughed to myself. This girl really must be obsessed with fashion.

I quickly scribbled a little note telling her that I liked her ideas and hopefully we could find those clothes she had planned out in her head. Little did I know that she knew exactly where all these clothes were located.

After school, I met Alice in the parking lot. We walked towards her car, a yellow Porsche. This girl has money, but I know that someday soon, I will too. I just can't wait to be able to buy more flannel shirts and some nice new kicks. We got into the car and I swore Alice has never heard of a speed limit. I could feel my face peeling backwards. She was still talking a mile a minute about all the different people who are going to be at her house tonight. I heard the name Rosalie and smirked a little. She rattled off names of random boys, sometimes including the girl that they were attached to. I rolled my eyes and tried to relax by singing a song to myself in my head.

Shopping with Alice was totally different from the shopping I was used to. I actually enjoyed it, although she was like a tornado, she had me spinning. We quickly found all the outfits she sketched me in, and also found her the outfit she wanted to wear tonight.

I was hoping that I would be allowed to go home after shopping, but Alice had other ideas. "We're going to go to my house and get ready! Then we will 'make an entrance'." My mouth popped open as we pulled into her large circular driveway.

I got out of the car and tried to keep my jaw from dropping open. Everything seemed so expensive; I wanted to touch it all. She pushed me towards her room on the third floor and shoved me down onto a stool in front of a mirror. "I think I'm going to give you a very natural look! You have great cheekbones and beautiful wavy hair!"

I smiled to myself and batted my eyelashes at myself in the mirror. I really wanted to flip my hair, but with tornado Alice storming around, I figured it would be safer if I didn't. The outfit Alice picked out for me was awesome. I looked super cute. She had me in black skinny jeans, my cowboy boots, a hot pink sequined blazer and a white tank. Also, I had on some fabulous accessories. When I became famous, this girl was going to be my stylist.

While I waited for Alice to get ready, I started to daydream about being up on a stage in front of thousands of people, singing. I know I can change the world, and I was going to start tonight.

"TIME TO GO! BELLA! I'm so excited to show you off!" She squealed. I laughed and linked my arm through hers and walked towards the stairs. I didn't want to wait, the moment was mine, believe me. I was gonna get what I deserved, I got nerve.


End file.
